


Love

by ara_chan



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ara_chan/pseuds/ara_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Major Eberbach out of the office could only be improved upon by having the love of his wife in the form of gooey, chocolatey bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Silence. Blessed silence was all that could be heard in the halls of NATO's Bonn office that morning. No flailing intelligence agents were trying to juggle too many projects at once. No asshole officers were yelling and making a general nuisance of themselves. Even the brass upstairs he canceled their meeting for the afternoon. His secretary had been told to hold all of his calls, and he had shut the blind on his door. 

There was nothing to keep him from his love. 

Content with his good fortune, the chief settled himself into the high backed chair at his desk to open the top drawer. From within, he withdrew a small parcel. He ran the length of the box under his nose and inhaled deeply. The aromatic scent of chocolate and brown sugar wafted up even through the packaging, and the chief let out a giddy laugh as he set the box on his desk. 

Twirling his chair to face the small table behind him, he set the coffee maker to brewing. The anticipation was almost as good as the reward itself would be. While the water heated, he put lump after lump of sugar into a cup. A napkin and a bread plate were set out carefully on his desk as well. 

Just at the point when he thought he could wait no longer, the coffee maker beeped twice to announce that it had finished before shutting itself off. The chief set upon the carafe, pouring his freshly brewed coffee into the waiting cup. As the two smells mixed in the air, he couldn't help breathing in deeply once more. Finally, it was time to open the lid to his present. 

Inside were nestled a dozen of the most perfectly baked cookies imaginable. The red tissue paper wrapped around them had even managed to preserve some of their warmth from when they had been baked that morning. As he bit into the first cookie, his eyes fluttered shut with a moan of delight. 

Three things were confirmed in that moment of stolen bliss. He loved cookies, he loved his wife, and he _loved_ when Major Eberbach was out of the office. 

~fin~


End file.
